


Дивитись, але не впізнавати

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Contracts, Europe, Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торіс дивився на обох і не впізнавав їх. Двоє людей, що сиділи по краях великого столу, за ці кілька століть стали йому найріднішими. Спостерігати, як вони проливають кров одне одного, було нестерпно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дивитись, але не впізнавати

**Author's Note:**

> Гадяч. 1658р.

Тепле вересневе сонце кидало косі промені у видовжені вікна Гадяцького замку. У центральній залі сиділи троє. Масивний стіл розділяв Польщу та Україну. Обоє виглядали виснаженими: під очима позападали темні кола, на худих обличчях повипиналися вилиці. Натомість Литва, що сидів праворуч від Фелікса, виглядав майже цілком здоровим:рана на зап’ясті, отримана в битві під Лоєвом, загоїлась і лишила після себе ледь помітну темну смугу.

Фелікс дивився на Ольгу і не впізнавав її. Звісно, вона й раніше влаштовувала акції непокори, бунти, але всі вони були хаотичними й розрізненими, тож він не напружуючись душив їх. Поляк досі не міг пробачити Україні своєї ганьби під Пилявцями. Після Переяслава він думав, що назавжди втратив її. Та й після всіх подій цієї війни годі було сподіватися на бодай якесь порозуміння. Але зараз перед ними лежить готова угода. Лишилось підписати і все буде як раніше. Хоча кого він дурить? Все буде цілком інакше. Україна перестала бути уламком Київської Русі. За якийсь десяток років вона стала Військом Запорізьким, Гетьманщиною. Кудись поділись оті флегматичність, інертність, терплячість. Вже добрий десяток років Черненко проливала кров. Як і він. Але, на відміну від нього, Фелікса, не розливала її ріками. Ні. З властивою їй охайністю лила її рівно стільки, скільки вимагали обставини. Йому ж очі заступала злість. Злість за ганьбу своїх шляхтичів, злість за повстання, що переросло у війну, злість за порушені лад і спокій. Благо держави він завжди ставив найвище. Траплялось, що внутрішній голос підказував йти на поступки заради цього ж блага. Ольга не була йому чужою. Він розумів, як їй важко, розумів, що незадоволення рано чи пізно вибухне. Але шляхта була іншої думки. Жоден з аристократів не бажав втрачати ані найменшого клаптика землі, не бажав поступатись жодним кріпаком, дорожив кожним мідяком і так підкладав дрова у вогонь народного гніву. Вогонь, що обійняв маєтки магнатів, села, міста. Вогонь підпалених повстанцями палаців. Вогонь, що зараз горів у очах України. України, що змінилась до невпізнання. Коли в далекому 1385-ому він укладав першу унію з Торісом, вона мала світле, заплетене в довгу косу волосся, блакитні кольору неба очі й розгублений погляд. Світлий одяг ніби підкреслював її беззахисність та довірливість. Тоді вона здавалася янголом. Зараз від того образу не лишилося й сліду. Розкішної коси вона позбулась ще на початку війни, лишивши волосся до плечей, яке легко можна було сховати під козацьку шапку. Воно потемніло. Може, від кіптяви, а може, від горя. Очі Черненко наче стали відблиском тих пожеж, кривавих заграв на її землі. Жовтувато-карі, ледь примружені. Це були очі Великого Князівства Руського — третього рівноправного члена Речі Посполитої.

Ольга дивилась на Фелікса і не впізнавала його. Вона дивилася на Польщу й не бачила його звичної зверхності, надмірної пихи… і величі. За ці десять років поляк позбувся всього цього, змушений був позбутися. Щоб вижити? Розуміла що в неї недостатньо сили, щоб здолати Фелікса. Вигнати зі своєї землі—так, але не більше. Поляк виглядав скуйовдженим і неймовірно втомленим. Світле волосся розтріпалося, а завжди білий комірець, що виглядав з-під обладунків, став сірим. І все. Лукашевич зберігав свою силу. Ще б пак, адже війна велася не на землях його народу. А от вона справді виснажена. Ця угода була для Ольги як порятунком, так і трофеєм. Можливістю віддихатись між битвами. Виходом з безвиході, коли Брагінський уклав у неї за спиною сепаратне перемир’я з Феліксом і вона опинилася між двох вогнів. Лишається сподіватися, що ця угода вартуватиме бодай паперу, на якому вона написана. Вона сягнула по текст цих пунктів і, перш ніж поставити підпис, ще раз перечитала.

Торіс дивився на Ольгу й Фелікса й не впізнавав обох. За ці десять років поляк помітно посерйознішав. Від колишньої балакучості не лишилося й сліду. Лукашевич став тихішим, в очах залягла тінь смутку. Веселі та людні гуляння лишились в минулому. Польща перестав бути гольтіпакою та дженджиком, яким був раніше. Україна теж разюче змінилася. Та підозрілива увага, з якою вона вивчала текст угоди, не мала нічого спільного з тою майже дитячою цікавістю, яку вона виявляла, порпаючись у велетенських архівах. Скільки Торіс себе пам’ятав, українка завжди ошатно вдягалася та не допускала недбалості в одязі. Зараз на ній був запилюжений зелений жупан з розстібнутими верхніми ґудзиками, що відкривав всуціль заляпаний кров’ю комір сорочки після нещодавньої битви під Конотопом. 

Торіс дивився на обох і не впізнавав їх. Двоє людей, що сиділи по краях великого столу, за ці кілька століть стали йому найріднішими. Він не мав нікого ближчого за них. Спостерігати, як вони проливають кров одне одного, було нестерпно. Власне, поляк намагався і його вплутати у цю війну, вимагав сформувати армію, напасти на Ольгу з півночі. Але після поразки під Лоєвом більше не наполягав. 

Торіс цінував їх обох. Поляка— за захист і спокій. Хто знає, що було б з Лорінайтісом, якби не унії. Фелікс перейняв на себе значну частину управлінських та військових обов’язків, допоміг з армією та обороною. Вони пов’язані династичним шлюбом князя і королеви. Україна ж допомогла йому з законодавством, навчала мові. Її захопливі історії він міг слухати годинами. З нею він був пов'язаний шлюбами руських князівен з Гедиміновичами.

Після підписання угоди було влаштовано пишне святкування. Веселились всі, крім тих, хто угоду власне підписував. Надто багато було сумнівів, підозр і недовіри. Боліли свіжі бойові рани. 

Торіс вийшов зі світлиці надвір. Прохолодне осіннє повітря приємно освіжало. Ніч висипала на небо безліч зір. Віддалік на кінцях товстелезної колоди сиділи дві постаті. Литва впізнав у них Польщу й Україну. Вдихаючи на повні груди освіжаюче повітря він попрямував до них. Переліз через колоду й сів посередині.  
На сході зірки ледь помітно зблідли. Там сходило сонце. Сонце, що знаменувало перший день нової Речі Посполитої.


End file.
